


"God" Among Mice

by Frackenwirte (orphan_account), HeRbIeZ



Series: The Merc [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Murder, Stabbing, Suicide Attempt, but not really, guns all around really, inappropriate times to have flash-backs, non-canon, non-canon oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Frackenwirte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: Well, there all running away again -Tidus too, surprisingly- and of course Bronson has to be pulled along for the whole thing.





	1. Discipline and Desertion

Caesar stood in a dark conference room, Hux and Kylo standing on either side of her while a hologram of Snoke sat in front of them. Caesar huffed in boredom and kicked one of her feet at the metal floor, looking away from the Supreme Leader and earning a scoff from the- whatever the hell he is.

 

“Pay attention, girl!” Snoke yelled at her leaning forward in his chair.

 

Caesar snaps her eyes back to Snoke and gave a curt nod, “Yep.”

 

“You may have destroyed a city under the protection of the Resistances, but it was completely unnecessary use of First Order equipment.” The hologram scolded. Caesar’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Along with acting for the Order without consent from a superior officer or orders to do so.”

 

“I thought you’d like me actin’ on impulse, seein’ as it’d be givin’ me more power with the dark side in all that.” Caesar said putting her hands on her hip and tilting her head to one side. Kylo’s eyes narrowed at her, what would be constant, outburst. She gave back a side eye before turning completely back to the Supreme Leader.

 

“That is beside the point, you insolent  _ child _ .” He shouted, “YOU do not act unless ordered to, you are apart of the First Order now. Do you understand me?” 

 

Caesar sighed, “Yes, sir.” She said, her lip snarling up at ‘sir’ like it had tasted bad.

 

“Very good, you're all dismissed.” the Supreme Leader said before the hologram turned off and left them with only each other. Caesar stood for a moment, a small voice distracting her from the current situation  pulling her into a sort of daydream only being pulled away from it by something hitting her shoulder.

 

Kylo looked at her with both disdain and slight concern, “Come on.”

 

Caesar shook out her head and nodded to him following behind her commanders out to the hall. Bronson waited for them- or another Stormtrooper Leitanuent, Caesar had started assuming all Lieutenants were him. 

 

Hux took a datapad from the trooper before turning to Caesar, looking it over fast before turning her attention slightly up to her. “What’s it, General?” Caesar asked.

 

“Your next mission.” Hux said handing over the datapad, “Think of it as a way to make it up to the Supreme Leader.”

 

Caesar looked down at the datapad and quickly read over the mission brief. There was a fence sitting senator that was swaying more towards supporting the First Order. She is to  _ persuade _ the man to join them and throw as much money into the Order as possible before he was arrested on any charge the resistance could think of. 

 

Caesar groaned, “I hate the senate.”

 

“Who doesn’t.” Pipped in the the Stormtrooper- that was differently Bronson. Caesar turned to him and gave a quick smile.

 

“I doesn’t matter if you like them or not,” Hux said, holding his hands behind his back, “It’s necessary, rather annoying but necessary.” Caesar nodded in agreement.

 

Kylo grabber her shoulder again, “Just don’t kill the man.” he added.

 

Caesar sighed and rolled her eye, “‘Ight, I get it, I won’t kill anyone.”

 

“ _ Or _ destroy any buildings.” Hux added.

 

“Was that  **really** needed?”Caesar asked looking back over to Hux with narrowed eyes.

 

“Mostly precautionary.”

 

“And you did just go out to destroy a city in you free time, a time most people would use to relax or perform their hobbies.” Bronson said, earning him a glare from Caesar and a snarl.

 

“Well, how else am I supposed to get out my anger?”Caesar questioned looking between Hux and Bronson, “Wreck your ship like this knucklehead?” She said throwing  her thumb over her shoulder at Kylo, earning a scoff from him.

 

“That’s not an excuse for murdering hundreds of innocent people.” Bronson said crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Caesar waved him off, “You're a bit late to the draw on that speech, partner.” She turned away from all of them and started walking down the hall. “Now if y’all done with the chitchat, I got shit to do.”

 

Bronson sighs and shakes his head at the floor as he went to follow Caesar, “You can’t win all your arguments this way, Caesar.”

 

“Yes I can.” She called back to him.

 

Hux looked over to Kylo, slight puzzlement present on his face, “How do you know Caesar again?” he questioned.

 

“I know her when she was younger,” He said looking from her back to Hux, “She acts about that same as she did then; along with her cowardice she has always had the thought that she knows better than other because she's older than them, a sort of older sister act she likes to play. You most likely won’t have to worry about it but I got use to it over time.” He said with a shrug before walking off in the opposite direction as Caesar, leaving Hux by himself.

 

He huffed and rubbed a hand down his face when he knew no one was looking, “Dealing with one force-user on this ship was enough of a hassle for me.” he groaned, “Why does this happen to me of all people?”

 

\---

 

Tidus rushed about his room picking up and packing everything that he owned, which happened to be quite a bit actually. Lucifer watches in amusement as his owner seems to panic, speaking to himself as he shove random shirts, pants and dresses into his large metal trunks he had taken everything there in. Packing up Lucie’s bed, playthings and … bathroom, last. 

 

He moved to the door with two trunks in hand, looking back over the room -quickly counting over the rest of the trunks- before opening the door to find a rather confused Halde standing on the other side.

 

“What are you doing?” She asked, looking down at Tidus’s bags before actually ever laying eyes on him.

 

“Nothing that concerns you, that for sure.” Tidus huffed before trying to move forward, passing Halde and walking out to the shuttle that waited for him.

 

Halde turned to followed him with her eyes before her feet, “Where are yo-,”

 

“No where.”

 

“If you're going nowhere then why the shu-.”

 

“If I tell you where I’m going, you’ll follow me.”

 

She scoffed, “No I won’t.”

 

“Yes you will.” Tidus corrected, he set his trunks in the cargo hold of the shuttle, turning around and walking past Halde again and back towards his room to get the others, “You're not as unpredictable as you think you are Halde,” He turned to look at her for a second, “Most of the time I enjoy watch people squirm, but you always squirm the same way.”

 

“So, you're bored of me and so you're leav-.”

 

“You always do that too, make every situation about yourself.” Tidus huffed as he walked back into her room and pulled out the last two trunks he had, Lucifer following hopefully behind him, “I’m sorry do disappoint you Halde but this time it’s about my sister.”

 

Halde followed him again with her eyes, watching him up over the gangplank and up into the cargo hold of the shuttle where he threw the last of the trunks and stood one hand on his hip and one of the wall next to him, Lucifer sitting calmly next to him.

 

“What is it about your sister?”

 

“I’m copying her bad habit of running away from her problems.”

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

“Oooh, deadly,” he grinned as he clicked a button and the gangplank began to raise. Walking back further into the shuttle he called back, “If Caesar can do it, so can I.”

 

“Tidus, wait!” Halde called, but she got no answer. The gangplank completely shut and the jets started up making her throw her arms over her face for protection as she back away from the craft. “TIDUS!” She tried calling once again but even if there was any possibility for Tidus to actually hear her, he would have -mostly likely- not have listened anyway.

 

The shuttle flew off leaving Halde to watch till she couldn’t see it anymore,That family had to be all types of messed up.

 

“Who just took off?” A voice called from behind her, she turned to see Poe standing with his hands on his hips looking up to where she had just been.

 

“Hot-stuff,” She said back, “Something about: if his sister could ran-away from her problems, he could too.”

 

Poe huffed a laugh, “Who taught him his morals?”

  
“I know right!”


	2. The Blood of the Rich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and murder, How could it get any better from here.

The Senator lived on the top floor of my of the fanciest damn apartments Caesar had ever laid her eyes on, and this time she didn’t have to maneuver from the shadows. Bronson and herself stood just inside the front door of the the large penthouse. 

 

White wall with magnificently crafted glass work scattered all around the place, modern furniture was neatly place all about the room, most of it looking like it should break when you sit in it instead of actually working as a chair or couch.

 

Caesar stepped forward into the room and looked at herself compared to it, her clothes are a  _ lot  _ dirtier than she remembered. On the other hand; Bronson’s armor fits right in with everything else -now she’s feelin’ like she missed the memo on dress code.

 

As the maid steps into the room the subtle sound of light whisperings follow her. Caesar rubs at her ears as the woman draws closer to them but the sound stays.

 

“Hello, Miss and Sir.” she said with a nod to each of them, “How may I be of service to you both?”

 

Caesar clears her throat and hucks her thumbs into her belt loops, “Why yes you can, little missy,” She took a step forward, “You wouldn’t happen ta know where Senator Nate is, would ya?”

 

Bronson let out a sigh and stepped in front of Caesar, “We’re here on behalf of the First Order and we would like to speak with the Senator, if you wouldn’t mind direction us to him.”

 

“Oh, of course Sir.” The maid says clapping her hand in front of herself before turning around and waving them forward after her, “He’s upstairs, I’ll take you to him.”

 

Bronson followed first and Caesar after. With every step she took the whole world seemed to slip a little, the voices in her head getting stronger and stronger until it was like having a crowed inches from her head screaming into her ears. She rubbed at them again squeezing her eyes closed as she did so.

 

There was one voice that came through more than the others though. One that stood out over the rest. One she recognized intently but everything was wrong about it.

 

“CAESAR, OPEN YOUR EYES!” Bronson yelled at her. To hands grabbed Caesar’s shoulders and shook her violently, “CAESAR PLEASE, OPEN YOUR MAKER FOR SAKEN EYES!” He was panicking, but why would he be-

 

It was all dark with red hot fires burning around them. A crashed ship -her mother’s ship- was burning on the ground behind them. Turing back forward, the ground was littered with bodie-

 

“No.” She huffed, falling slightly forward into Bronson arms as she looked over the lifeless bodies of her mother and brother. She looked up from them to see the fabled Knights of Ren standing with Kylo and Ankaro in the front, both the only two without helmets on.

 

“Caesar please, help me.” Bronson says, collapsing slightly. Caesar held him more tightly in her grasp, turning back to him to see blood dripping down from the side of his head and nose, “Please…” he trails off before dropping to the ground, dead like her mother and brother.

 

Caesar breathing grew more ragged as her eyes moved away from Bronson and back the the Knights, Ankaro and Kylo in particular, “You bastard!” she barked, stepping over Bronson and moving towards them. 

 

“What a mouth, this one has.” He says with a smirk, looking down at her and she marched onward.

 

Ankaro huffed a laugh, “Yes, quite Horribly painful things coming from such a pretty little mouth.”

 

“SHUT UP!” Caesar yelled. She raised a fist in the air and slammed it forward hoping to knock Kylo into next week  only to have her wrist grabbed out of the air and twisted around to her back before she was forced into the ground by a boot stomping down on her back.

 

Both Kylo and Ankaro laughed at her, more like snickering then actual hardy giddy laughs. “Weak.” Both of them said as they looked down at her. “Pathetic little weapon.”

 

“You're no good to me like this.” Ankaro said rubbing their heel deeper into Caesar’s back pushing her further down into the ground, “Fighting, that is.”

 

“But, on the other hand; you're more useless when you have control over your own body,” Kylo said crouching down next to her, “All of this would be so much easier if you just let me take control.”

 

“Only in you dreams, kid.” Caesar said, muffling it into the ground making Kylo move closer to her.

 

“Come again?”

 

Caesar turned to look at him, a smirk on her face, “Only in your dreams, KID!” Caesar hand tighten around a shard of broken glass from the windshield of the crashed ship, stabbing in up and deep into Kylo’s chest and flipping him onto his back. 

 

He grunted and laughed making Caesar push the shard in deeper, “Now let me out.” She said through gritted teeth.

 

“What are you going to do If I don’t.” He asked, his tone somewhat mocking.

 

Caesar set her jaw and snarled, tightening her grip on the glass pulling it up before slamming it back down. She repeated the action several times before he was huffing on the ground and choking on his own blood from the wounds to his lungs and chest. Caesar sat back and looked down at him, at the blood that soaked her from her knees to her jaw. 

 

The faintest took of a hand on the back of her head. She leaned back into it -a horrible idea- when the took grows harsh and the grip tightens on her hair pulling her head back, making her gasp at the pain.

 

Ankaro laughed as they stooped down to Caesar level, “That was much easier than I thought it would be,” The huffed, “And here I was thinking I was going to have to do something  _ drastic _ .”

 

“What the  _ fuck _ are you talking about?”Caesar asked.

 

Ankaro laughed, “I’ll show you.” They gripped the back of her head tighter and snapped her head forward. Throwing her back into the present.

 

When she opened her eyes again the Senator had taken the place of Kylo and his blood soaked her clothes instead. Her breathing turned ragged and she dropped the glass shard that she had gotten from a nearby figuring that she seemingly smashed on the ground. Her hand was cut deeply, warm blood flowing steadily from it.

 

“Bronson?” She asked her voice shaky.

 

“Yes, Caesar?” Bronson replied back.

 

She turned to look at him, he stood with a rifle pointed at her and moved it slightly up toward her head when she turned to look at him. Caesar stood up from the Senator and took a step closer to him. He snapped the gun over in a better position to fire on her.

 

She swallowed, “Bronson.” She repeated.

 

“Yes, Caesar?” Bronson said again.

 

“You're not ganna tell anyone ‘bout this, are ya?” She asked walking closer to him with a hand out like she trying not to spook him.

 

“Oh really, and why’s that?”

 

“Because you're just as guilty as I am.”

 

He huffed a laugh, “Is that so, because  _ you're  _ the one with all the blood on you.”

 

Caesar looks down at herself, taking in the massive amounts of red that are most likely permanently dyeing her clothes and starting to turn her skin a slightly redder shade. She left a trail of red footprints in her wake as she continued to move closer to Bronson who had taken a few steps back.

 

“So it seems I am,” She said giving a little chuckle before looking back up to him, “But that can change.”

 

“Caesar no.”

 

“Caesar yes.”

 

She reached out and grabbed the end of the rifle throwing it away from him before starting to struggle with Bronson. Streaking blood all over his brand new white armor.

 

“Maker be damned, Caesar!” He Barked, pushing her away from him, only her hand holding on to his forearm.

 

She laughed again, “If I’m goin’ down, you're comin’ down with me.”

 

There was the muffled sounds of the maid talking to a few guards from outside the door drawing Caesar attention away from Bronson for a quick second. Everything silenced for a moment when a small voice in the back of her head that sounded like a whisper told her one thing.

 

_ Run _

 

She grabbed Bronson by his elbow and ran to the only other exit they had left for them. She was dead,  _ they  _ were dead -or the closest thing to it without actually  _ being _ it. The Resistances of course hated them but now she’s probably one of the top ten to be shot in the head at sight -if the stormtroopers even could- for the First Order, and she was an even bigger dick and dragged Bronson’s ass with her into hell.

 

She shouldn’t be so surprised when everything falls apart on her seeing as her luck up to this day was shit to begin with. But now, from the sport she is in  _ right _ now, there is no way to go but up.

 

Or get killed.

 

Going up would be much more appreciated but she doesn’t want to ask too much at this point.

  
So either will do for now.


	3. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronson always get the short end of the stick

“ _ This is Lieutenant Bronson reporting. Caesar has taken the matter of negotiating in to her own hands and is prohibiting me from entering the room till she’s done talking to the Senator. I will like to remind you that if anything on this mission becomes compromised, I would say the blame is to be aimed at her, especially if it is anything to deal with the Senator himself-,” _

 

**_CRASH_ **

 

“ _ What the Hell?”  _

 

The small figure of Bronson disappeared back into the projector and the lights in the room came back on. Ankaro stared at the projector with their head slightly turned to the side and narrowed eyes.

 

“The other reports from the Senator’s personal guards say they they found him lying on the floor of his offices with multiple stab wounds to his chest and neck,” Hux stated looking up from his datapad after he finished reading, he gave a slight shrug, “All the evidence points to Caesar.”

 

“Then we need to find her,” Kylo said as if it was obvious, “And by that I mean; hire a squad of hitmen to bring her back dead or alive, and at that point it only depends on whether you throw her in the trash compactor or prison.”

 

Ankaro turned to look at both of them once they heard the word hitmen. They stood from their seat and looked over at Kylo, “If I may, Master,” Ankaro began giving him a slight nod, “But I myself find Caesar much more valuable to both the First Order and or the Knights of Ren if she were to be alive and free instead of being either cage and somewhere she’d be completely useless or simply dead.”

 

Kylo turned to look at her, swiveling slightly in the chair he sat to face them more, “What are you suggesting, Ankaro?”

 

Hux raised a brow at them, “Yes, please do continue.”

 

Ankaro cleared their throat before talking again, “Well, instead of hiring hitmen that will most likely either be killed or bring back a body that is so mangled you can’t even tell if it even  _ is  _ Caesar, why don’t you get someone who knows what she’s capable of and would actually have a standing chance against her if it comes to fighting.”

 

Hux let out a little sigh before looking down at his datapad and flipping through a few other documents, “If you are offering yourself in place of the hired guns then you should know that anything that happens to you or her once you are out of my ship the First Order will not be accountable for, and once you get back from this  _ mission _ you will be responsible for making sure she does destroy everything that gets in arms reach of her.”

 

Ankaro gave a curt nod, “Absolutely, Sir.” They looked over to Kylo who let out a sigh before giving a slow nod. “Thank you, Sirs, I won’t let you do.”

 

Hux huffed, “I never had faith in this in the first place,” he said giving Ankaro a flat look, “I’d be surprised you could find a way to let me down any further than rock bottom.”

 

\---

 

Caesar and Bronson stood in the under city of a shiphole planet in the middle of nowhere. Bronson looked flatley down at the wares that Caesar had bought with his armor which was surprising seeing as the man who took them as pay was ten times larger -in both width and height- than he was.

 

“How much you look for on that side arm there?” Caesar asked looking down her nose at one of the smaller weapons on the table. 

 

The man behind the counter looked at the gun and bit his bottom lip, “Well,” He started before leaning over on her elbows to get to more of Caesar height, “The guy I got this from said that he got it from the body of an one of the Empire’s generals.” He said grabbing the gun and showing her each side as he turning it over in his hand.

 

Bronson choked back a laugh, throwing a hand up and over his mouth to muffle whatever might slip out, “Yeah right,” He scoffs, “And which General would that be? Boize? Emir? Nasda? I have a list if you want to go there.”

 

The man faltered, giving him a dumb look before dropping the gun down in defeat and turning back to Caesar with a flat expression, “20 Credits.” he stated plainly.

 

She looked over to Bronson or at least his lower half to see what else she had to give in charge of any actual payment. She turned back to the man, “What more do ya want?”

 

The man pushed himself up over the countertop the was between them to look at the armor Bronson had left before moving back and looking back to Caesar, “I’ll take the rest.”

 

Caesar looked to Bronson who shook his head at her, “What?”

 

“Can I at least keep my greaves?” Bronson asked, pouting.

 

Caesar sighed and looked back to the other man, “He keeps his greaves-,”

 

“And add in the blanket in the back there.”

 

“-And we get the blanket, then you’ll have a deal.” Caesar rolled her eyes at him but the man nodded in agreement, turning back behind himself before turning back and throwing the blanket to Bronson who got a huge smile as her wrapping it around his neck and shoulders, wearing more as a scarf then a blanket.

 

Caesar crouched down at took each piece of his armor off one at a time, placing it on the table in front of the man leaving Bronson in only his black under clothes and greaves but he seemed happy enough with his new head wrap/scarf thing. 

 

“There,” She said placing the last piece of armor on the table, “Now the gun, loaded it ya would please.”

 

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” the man grabbed the gun off the table, loaded it, then handed it over to Caesar butt first. “Have fun with your new toy, kid.”

 

Caesar huffed a laugh and took the gun from him-

 

_ A young Max gripped the blaster Caesar held tightly pointing it up at something that towered over her like a skyscraper. Blood dripped down from her nose onto her lip and the plain, grey imperial uniform she wore was torn at a few stems  and a few small rips scattered around her chest and arms.  _

 

_ She moved her finger, sliding off the safety of the gun and taking one deep breath in before pulling slightly on the trigger until there was a- _

 

“Caesar?” Bronson asked giving her shoulder a slight shake and shrinking down behind her a bit as if to hide from something.

 

She looked to him, “What’s it?” He pointed past her and someone to her side, leading her eye slowly over to see her own mother looking at the gun she held in her hand before turning to look at her.

 

“Ma?” Caesar asked like she had just got caught.

 

Max’s arms wrapped around her neck and pulled her up into her chest. Caesar in return holding her back, resting her head in the crock of Max’s neck. She looked up slightly to see her brother who gave her a small wave before she was pushed back out of her mom’s arm and held at arm's length.

 

Max looked from Caesar to Bronson, “Hello … again.”

 

Bronson gave a slight nod, “Miss.”

 

\---

 

Halde slammed her fist down on the table in front of her, making Poe jump a little at the sudden noise but Leia -who stood across from Halde- did nothing but sigh.

 

“Halde, if I let everyone under my watch to go off on their own ‘for the better’ missions there would be no army.” Leia said looking down at Halde.

 

“You wouldn’t have to let everyone go, this could be a secret.” Halde reasoned, “If nobody know about it, nobody will ask to do it themselves.”

 

Leia sighed, “You're going to go whether I say you can or not, and I rather you not go AWOL on us right now so…,” she trailed off looked away from Halde, turning her head to look at things around the room instead.

 

Halde leaned in closer, “I’m getting a huge yes out of this.” 

 

Poe turned to look at her, “Ditto.”

 

Leia let out another heavy sigh and nodded. Halde slammed her fist down on the spooking Poe yet again, “You won’t regret this.” Halde yelled as she rushed out of the room.

  
Leia shook her head, “I already do.”


	4. Intruders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets good ... till it doesn't

Caesar rested on her knees looking up to a dark sky dotted with lots of little white stars. Brown curly hair wrapped around her face and shoulders like a waterfall over rocks and the loose jumpsuit she wore dipped down off one shoulder as she slumped forward, her hands landing in a puddle of water sending ripples out through the reflection. Once it calmed it showed a much younger her with blood streaking across her face over her nose and cheek dripping down and hanging off her jaw and chin. She raised an unsteady hand to drift over her jaw line collecting a bit of blood to see for herself as if she didn’t believe the reflection. 

 

Whispers began to fill her ears as she looked down at the dark red liquid that she coated her fingers in. “The most damaging relationship you seemed to be in is the one with yourself.” A phantom voice said from behind her. A hand took hold of her jaw, the thumb softly ghosting over her cheekbone smearing the blood that ran down her face, “Most people can’t say that after they’ve met me, but you …” the voice faded before drifting down, over to her side, “ … You seem to be a very special case.”

 

Caesar tottered her head to the side where the voice came from and gave a tired smile, “Whoopsie.”

 

Kalisle scoffed and stood up, “ _ Whoopsie _ ?” She spat. the god grabbed hold of the back of Caesar head taking a tight hold on her brown curls before pulling down and holding Caesar there with her face back looking up to the sky, “I have been asleep for 30,000 years, I am not about to let  _ my _ weapon and way to the my rightful place as rule of all this go through herself off a cliff.” Kalisle moved in closer to Caesar, pulling tighter down on her hair as she moved, in turn making Caesar wince, “Don’t. Ruin. This. For.  _ ME _ !”

 

Caesar huffed a laugh from deep in her throat. Kalisle sneered at her and punched her square in the throat before standing up and walking back to stand in front of Caesar who hunch over in front of herself and started coughing. Caesar looked up at the god, rubbing her neck, “And how ya ganna stop me?” She asked mockingly.

 

The god’s expression turned to one of slight enjoyment before she took a step towards Caesar. Placing a hand lightly on Caesar's chin and raising her head till she was looking her in the eye, “Let me show you.”With that Kalisle threw Caesar’s head back making her fall back on the ground with a thud forcing Caesar's eyes closed when she hit. 

 

When she opened them again, everything was black with only a bright light shining over her casting heavy black shadows on her.

 

“If you're tryin’ to scare me, it ain’t,” Caesar yelled as she looked around herself, “I haven’t been scared of the dark since I was 10!”

 

“We both know that ain’t true.”

 

The sound of a gun cocking drew Caesar attention behind herself where she found a hood figure about her same height and covered in black robes and her large black circle hat with a few more bullet holes then she remembered being in it.

 

The figure looked up at her, showing two light blue eyes surrounded by freckles and underlined by a rough scar that crossed under their eyes and over their nose.

 

“No.” Caesar say, taking a step back. Her chest starting to raise and lower with a faster pace than before, “You can’t be-,”

 

“What?” the other said taking a step forward as she reached down to her holster, “You? Nah.” She took a step forward cocking her gun before pulling it out of her holster, “I’m everything you're afraid you’ll become,” 

 

She took another step forward, “Or what you already are.”

 

Her mom’s old side arm rose to be pointed up between her eyes.

 

“Say ‘hey’ to Bronson for me.” she pulled the trigger and-

 

\--

 

Bronson wakes up to the high pitch scream of Caesar who had sprung up from her bed and rushed over to him, attaching to his upper half. Her words were slurred with sobs as she tried to explain herself. Bronson slowly pushed Caesar away, holding her at arm's length and soothingly rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

 

“Caesar, what’s gotten into you,” He started, “You’ve gone completely mad over the past weeks.”

 

Caesar wiped at her eyes before leaning down into his shoulder and shuffling closer to Bronson grabbing tightly onto his undershirt, “She’s in my head, Bronson.” She huffed and took another deep breath in, “She’s in my head and I can’t get ‘er out.”

 

Bronson shushed her, grabbing the blanket he had been using and wrapping it over her shoulders placing his arms around her neck as she nuzzled down into his neck more. 

 

Looking up when the sound of their door opening drew his attention away from Caesar and up to her mother and brother. He gave a faint smile and shrugged as much as he could at that moment in time.

 

“What happened? I hear a scream.” Tidus asked moving into the room more looking quite defensive over his sister even though he was quite a few feet away from her -and not the one currently confronting her-.

 

“It’s nothin’, don’t worry ‘bout me.” Caesar said turning her head slightly out of the crock of Bronson’s neck.

 

Max moved forward sitting down on the bed behind Caesar and starting to rub her hand in circles on her back, “Ya sure about that hon, or ya just saying that cause ya don’t want to make us too worried.”

 

Caesar grunted and turned away from her, hiding her face back in Bronson neck. Tidus made to move towards everyone else when there was a hard knock on the front door. Tidus looked to it first, turning back to the others to see them all looking past him and to the door.

 

Turning back he sighed, “I’ll get it.”

 

\--

 

Halde waited impatiently at the door, shifting her weight from foot to foot. She moved up to the door once more and knocked again, this time there where light steps from behind it before the door slid open slightly.

 

Tidus poked his head around the corner, eyes going wide when he saw her, “Oh, dear Maker.” 

 

Halde’s face twisted into a huge smile before she pushed the door the rest of the way open and basically leaped on Tidus, hugging him tightly slightly above his waist. “Oh my stars, I thought I would never see you again.” She said looking up at him. Her expression quickly turned to one showing her more pissed side, “I thought I’d never see you again.” All Tidus gave to that was a small shrug which earned him a hard punch in the side.

 

“You son of a bitch, I-,”

 

“Son of a what?” Max asked as she came walking up from behind him, shortly followed by the girl how was suppose to be in prison -now completely wrapped in puffy blankets- and another man.

 

“Oh, hey Max, I didn’t know you were here.” Halde stuttered a bit bringing one of her hands back to scratch at the back of her neck.

 

“And I didn’t know Leia let her pilots just fly off ta wherever, whenever.” She said putting her hands on her hips.

 

“Sorry for calling you a bitch.” Halde said looking down at her feet.

 

Max laughed and clapped a hand on her shoulder, “No worries hon, I’ve been called worse.”

 

Everything started to fall into place, a final happy ending for all of them -or most of them, the other guy back there might have no idea what’s going on- there’d be no more running anymore, no more chasing after people. They could all finally relax for once, a very rare commodity to have in war times let alone inter galactic war times. Halde let out a deep breath, she could finally let her hai-

  
Caesar watched as everyone collapsed to the floor leaving her standing face to face with a very familiar set of armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their should be about one more chapter then the entire sires will be over(Whoop whoop) AND a huge thank you to HeRbIeZ for all of her work(Your the absolute best)


	5. Cutting off old Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. 
> 
>  
> 
> and the beginning?

Caesar yelps and the blanket around her shoulder drops to the floor as she looked wide eyed at the doorway where Ankaro stood. Their hand slowly dropped back down to their side as they moved forward.

 

“Caesar?” they started, voice quiet and calm, “Caesar, I’m not going to hurt you. Just come with me and everything will be fine.”

 

They moved forward making Caesar move back. Ankaro raised their hands, showing to her that they meant no harm but she mistook the gesture.

 

Caesar turned and sprinted back down the hallway from where she had come from before, Ankaro calling out for her again before following after. She tossed herself over the living room table and out the window into the apartment next to them. 

 

“For fucks sake.” Ankaro huffed under their breath as they stopped right in front of the window, watching as Caesar hurled herself over dining tables and through a small family’s supper before ducking out of eyeshot.

 

\--

 

Caesar ran out of the front door of the apartment building next to the one she stayed in with her mom and brother, tripping on the welcome mat on her rushed way out. Whispers filled her head again, making her skull feel tight. They had no form to them, no actual words being spoken to her, just noseesn sound screwing with her thinking and ability to comprehend things.

 

“Caesar!” Ankaro yelled from behind her, “Come back, please! I can help you! Let me help you!”

 

Caesar turned to see Ankaro stand a few doors down from her, the look on their face almost a beg for her to stay where she was but something sinister stood behind them. The dark shadowed figure from before.

 

Caesar turned tail and ran as fast as her feet could take her leaving Ankaro to follow once more after her. 

 

She ran down the long main street looked down the side allies till she found one with a fire escape door in it.

 

_ No, don’t go _

 

The whispers grew stronger as she rushed down the small alley. When she stood across from the exst the voice got louder, almost yelling as she pressed her back to the wall behind herself. She moved her feet to be squarely on the door right in front of herself giving it one good kick, flinging it into the stairs with a loud thud earning an echo of  _ no _ ’s in her head.

 

“Caesar!” Ankaro called from the opening of the allie.

 

Caesar Ran into the room, banging her hip on the rail of the stairwell as she swinged around to climb up the stairs, taking them three steps at a time. 

 

_ She was a young girl in a white gown climbing white, marble stairs with gold leafing etched into the railing. Caesar keeped her quickened pace, called up further by soft calming voices serenading her with whisperers at her ears. _

 

Caesar stepped forward to quickly stumbling into the metal gate steps in front of herself. Her head slamming down hard onto them, cutting open her lip and making her nose bleed. She lifted herself to her elbows and looked down at the blood that had started dripping from her face through the steps.

 

_ WEAK, PATHETIC MESS _

 

Caesar gritted her teeth and pushed herself back up to her feet and continued on. The extra pair of footsteps reminding her that Ankaro was still following behind her, now with a trail of her blood to use in place of breadcrumbs.

 

_ She was back in the world of pure white and soothing whispers, blood still dropping off of her face but not falling to the floor. Instead it all just floated behind her, with specs of gold dust that floated around in the air with it. _

 

_ “Caesar.” Her father’s voice beckoned her forward. _

 

_ The sweet smell of sweet rolls wafting through the air gaining her one more reason to keep moving forward. _

 

“CAESAR!” Ankaro yelled again, their voice getting harsh from the mix of running and yelling after her.

 

The voice turned back to being painfully loud and incredibly painful all at once making her fall into the wall next to her before moving up again. 

 

Once she was at the top of the stairs she looked up to see an empty room that had large windows the stretched from the ceiling to the floor and looked out over the rest of the city. Caesar would have thought it was pretty if she had been looking at it in a different circumstance.

 

_ Caesar step forward into a glowing white from with only a single sweet roll in the middle of the floor on a golden platter, the voices beckoned her forward. _

 

She step towards the gun. 

 

_ Kneeling down in front of the sweetroll, she reached out for the delicious looking treat- _

 

She grabbed the gun and flicked off the safety before turning it on herself-

 

_ She held the roll next to her mouth, going to take a bite out of it- _

 

Sliding the barrel of the gun into the left side of her mouth and cocked it-

 

_ Caesar bit down on the soft, fluffy bread that made up the roll- _

 

Her thumb pulled down the the trigger-

 

\--

 

“CAESAR!” Ankaro yelled, rushing forward to grab Caesar before she slumped backwards onto the cold cement ground.

 

The bolt had gone straight through her head and into the floor, leaving a signed mark in it’s wake. Caesar’s gun dropped out of her hand as her body fell back into Ankaro hold which tightened around her.

 

Ankaro bent over her covering their face in her chest, trying to hide the fact tears had started to stream down their face. A faint touch to their cheek made them look up.

 

Caesar smiled wryly at them, rubbing Ankaro’s tears away with a very light touch of her thumb, “And why might someone as gorgeous as you be cryin’?” She asked, a sweetness that Ankaro had never heard before accenting her voice.

 

“Caesar you just-.” They cut themself off as a very confused looked cross Caesar’s face. “-You just … shot yourself … in the head…”

 

She let out a weak laugh, “Shot myself?” She scoffed, “If I did that I’d be dead.” She reasoned.

 

“Caesar, I was right there, watching you. I tried to stop you.”

 

Caesar looked up at them like they were speaking absolute nonsense, “Hold a moment darlin’,” She shifted in Ankaro’s hold turning to look at her more on, she lifted a hand and narrowed her eyes at them, “Who … are you exactly?”

 

\---

 

Caesar sat on a examination table wearing something that could pass for her underwear but it was completely white and had an odd stip of fabric connecting the top to the bottom on both the front and back, a bandage wrapping around her head showing off her newly cut hair and tentacles that fell slightly above her shoulders -metal caps covering the bottom of the tentacles. Examiners pocket and and prodded at her, mentally and physically, asking her questions about what she remembered and if she know anything about her past or what was happening in the present.

 

Ankaro watched from an observation window outside the medbay. One of the Doctors briefing them along with Hux and Kylo.

 

“From what we can gather; She remembers her name and a bit of her past, she doesn’t remember anything about if she killed the Senator or not along with is she ever destroyed the city scape either, and she definitely doesn’t remember why she’s here but she trusted her own decision to be here.”

 

“It’s seems conscripting her won’t be necessary any more.” Hux said with a nod, “Anything else you’d like to add?”

 

The doctor took a deep breath in, “Other than the memory problems, she completely fine.”

 

Hux continued to talk to the doctor, Ankaro looked over through the window again to see Caesar rediscovering her robotic hand and showing it off to the other medical workings that were looking her over. She was like a child again, so naive, completely oblivious to the destructive things that she had done.

 

Caesar turned to look at Ankaro and gave a wide smile, waving at her like all in the world was right. Ankaro sighed and gave a small wave back.

Maybe it was better this way. Caesar had been through enough already, she deserves a little break.

 

\---

\---

 

Bonus:

 

Caesar patted her hands over her new armor -a shiny gray stormtrooper’s armor with a black cape like fabric coming out from under her chest piece along with a red scarf tucked up around her neck and under her neckline- she smiled down at it before looking back up to Hux who was standing in front of her with his hands clasped behind his back.

 

“I like it, but what’s it for?” 

 

“Your new Unit.”

 

“Unit?” Caesar asked, “Hell, I get my own squad? Shit partner, what’d have us do?”

 

“You’ll do everything the normal troops do, just with less weapons, less men, and in less time.”

 

Caesar clapped her hands together a wide smile on her face, “Shit,” She turned to Hux who was still looking at her as if she was running around on Hoth with only a hat and boots on, “This is ganna be great.”

 

“Glad to have you on our side. Here-,” Hux handing her a helmet that he had held behind his back, “-you’ll need it before you do _ anything _ .”

 

Caesar took the helmet and looked down at it her brows furrowing as she looked it in and out, “The hell am I supposed to see outta this?”

 

Hux shrugged, “I don’t know, you have the force, figure it out.” With that he turned and left leaving a very confused Caesar standing in the middle of a corridor blinking.

  
She looked down at the helmet and raised a brow, “What in tarnations does that mean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big o' thank you to HeRbIeZ and everything she did for me, she is the most lovely being I've ever meet, the purest -all my love-


End file.
